


Poem - Kinktober 2018 Day 13 - Dirty Talk

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Dirty talk Kinktober prompt. Sorry I'm very late with these ^^' please forgive me.





	Poem - Kinktober 2018 Day 13 - Dirty Talk

Smoke in my ears  
Your voice of burning lumber  
Southern heat   
And late night cigarettes.  
Warm and comforting--  
Calm and reassuring  
But also full of temptation.  
Sinful and husky,  
Hot across my face and begging,  
Your tongue drips filth like honey  
And makes obscenities sound like a symphony.  
A slow drawl,  
Deep and slurred words so elegantly pronounced  
And making my face turn red.  
Wicked fantasies coming to life  
On the edge of your lips--  
One by one they unfold in my mind  
Paintings in warm flesh tones  
Telling tales of bodies colliding  
And mouths meeting just to part again.  
Tell me how your very soul aches  
Just to touch mine,  
How you long to entwine with me  
A panting mess  
A masterpiece painted across the bed.  
Pull me close in your strong arms,  
Let me be your canvas,  
Color me with every beautiful slow stroke  
Go over every detail over and over again  
And marvel in the mess you made of me.


End file.
